This new rose variety was originated at Richmond, Ind., as a seedling resulting from my crossing of two selected rose plant varieties with the object of producing large, well shaped flowers of white color on plants having a strong and vigorous growth habit particularly suitable for greenhouse culture for the production of cut flowers. This particular seedling was selected for reproduction because it came the closest to my breeding objectives and was propagated by bud grafting through several successive generations at Richmond, Ind., which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the parent seedling were fully retained from generation to generation of its clones and appeared to be firmly fixed. Plants of this new rose variety are grown at Richmond, Ind., and are cultivated under glass for the European market at Le Cannet, Des Maures, Var, France.